


The Wolf [ART for The Pain of Kindness]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: Art for "The Pain of Kindness" [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AFABucky, Agender Character, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fanart, Guns, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single panel full page character sketch of agender afab Bucky as the Winter Soldier.  Black and white.  Ink wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf [ART for The Pain of Kindness]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicagoartnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pain of Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603838) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to chicagoartnerd for inspiring me and letting me play with their story! This story gave me a ton of Bucky feels (and everybody feels), and I couldn't not draw something. 
> 
> Posted to Tumblr - come on over to see sketches at whatnot over [ here ](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/)

"It was the same woman, a woman she known from long ago. The eyes that looked back at her from inside that human face, without really seeing, were empty and lost. There was nothing but a deadly weapon gazing down at the tableau before them."


End file.
